Can't Live Without You
by GamerGurlCici
Summary: This is a BajanCanadian FanFic. This a story about a group of friends going on emotional roller coasters, and meeting their favorite YouTubers. Read this story to find out what happens. BajanCandianxOC. plz no hate. first FanFic. no hate. criticism will be nice. NO LONGER EXCEPTING OC'S.
1. About my OC'S

**Author's Note:**

**Hello minecraft luvers! Just wanted to say that before I get my first fanfiction this little section is about my OC'S characters. (Let's just hope my friends don't find this and discover there in this story…XD) See you later minecraft luvers! P.S. I will upload first chapter after this little section.**

**_1st OC character: _**

**Name: Ciara Parker**

**Age: 18 **

**Personality: Smart, Shy, Trustworthy (depends on who you are), Crazy, and tomboyish/girlish, and talented**

**Eye Color: Hazel but changes to a lighter or darker shade of brown (Dark= mad + Light= shy/happy/nervous)**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown hair w/ caramel bangs **

**Hair Type: Curly and Wavy at the top **

**_2nd OC character:_**

**Name: Ailet Hunter (pronounced: I-LET)**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Smart, Trustworthy, Crazy, and Girly all the way**

** Eye Color: Blue w/ hints of green color **

**Hair Color: Caramel hair w/ pink bangs **

**Hair Type: Straight**

**_3rd OC character:_**

**Name: Elizabeth Rose **

**Age: 19**

**Personality: Crazy, Smart, Open-Minded, Trustworthy, and A little girly**

**Eye Color: Dark Brown**

**Hair Color: Black hair w/ baby blue bangs**

**Hair Type: Curly and Puffy**

**_4th OC character: _**

**Name: Denisse Faye **

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Crazy, Shy, Open-Minded, Trustworthy, Smart, and A little girly, and talented**

**Eye Color: Purple w/ hints of white color (contacts)**

**Hair Color: Brown hair w/ purple bangs **

**Hair Type: Wavy **


	2. Chapter 1: My Best Friend is a Jag

HELLO MINECRAFT LUVERS! FIRST FANFIC NO HATE! LUV YOU GUYS! NO HOMO! SEE YOU ALL AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

(Ciara' s P.O.V.)

"RING, RING, RING!" My iPhone was going off again. I'm not very happy with the person who is calling me at FREAKING 11:30 am. That might be late for some of you people out there but I usually wake up at around 3 or 4 depending what day it is. I went to go pick up my phone to scream at the person, but it turns out it was my best friend Ailet...go figure.

( A is Ailet and C is Ciara)

A: FINALLY YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT! I've been calling you like forever!

C: I'm sensing a lot of negativity. So... calm down.

A: Whatever. Anyways I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with Elizabeth, Denisse, and I. You in?

C: Ailet you know very well I don't like to go shopping sometimes. Because of my disease called " Laziness Syndrome".

A: Fine. Okay but I was going to buy food. We were also going to Forever 21 but oh well...

C: Fine! OKAY BUT YOU HAVE TO PICK ME UP!

A: I thought so. Be ready in like 10 minutes I'm only like 5 minutes away!

C: Thanks for the warning I guess. See you in a bit. Bye.

A: Bye you lazy ass.

*End of Call*

"She can be such a dick sometimes.." I said before laughing like crazy. I decide to jump in the shower real quick, it only lasted 3 minutes but I don't care at the moment. I grab clothes from my closet. I finally chose to wear a salmon pink lace top with light ripped jeans and with my white pair of Converse high tops. I grabbed my purse kind of full with my make-up and my iPhone while I wait for Ailet to either call, or text. Because it wouldn't be nice to wake my mom and step dad. I finally hear the fimiliar sound of my ringtone and know that it's Ailet so I go outside my little house. I run like hell to get to her car and see Ailet in light jean shorts with a white lace top like mine and she's wearing her pink vans.

(You know the drill)

A: hey lazy ass.

C: well. Hey to you too bitch.

A: I already called Denisse and Elizabeth. They are already at Starbucks waiting for us.

C: ok. But why Starbucks? I, mean I'm fine with it but we only go there when one of us has an announcement to make.

A: yup! There's something I need to tell the three of you. And I can't wait to tell you!

C: IF ITS ANOTHER MAKEOVER AILET I SWEAR I WILL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND PUT IT ON A STICK SO ALL OF AMERICA CAN SEE!

A: calm down Chewbacca it's really important and all of you are going to enjoy it.

C: Fine.

The rest of the ride was silence except for the occasional fit of laughter and giggles from either Ailet or I.

Hello again minecraft livers! I hate cliff hangers but I really had to end the chapter somewhere! See y'all later! luv you! no homo!


	3. Chapter 2: Starbucks

**Hello minecraft luvers! Again I have nothing to say! See you luvers at the end of the chapter!**

**(Ciara's P.O.V)**

Once Ailet and I entered Starbucks, I immeadiately noticed Elizabeth and Denisse. (to lazy to describe outfits. so hopefully there will be a picture on le side)

(you know the drill, again to lazy XD)

E&D: Hey!

C&A: Hi!

We give hugs and exchange looks as we shared silly posts on instagram.

C: Hey! We are here for a reason and i wanna know why!

D: So do I!

E: Meh... Might as well

A: FINE! But only after we get our lattes/frappes!

C&D&E: YAYYYY!

There was an okay looking guy at the cashier. Just fantastic! *Note Sarcasm* When i noticed he was staring at my friends and I, i practically gagged. But instead smiled and waved. So did the others. I noticed that the name tag said "_Louis_".

L: Hey and welcome to Starbucks how may I help you?

Everyone looked at me. This usually happens about _everytime _we go out as a group. But I know their just trying to rid me of my shyness. Which I appreciate a lot. But still. I get to go first. Awesome! *Sarcasm Again*

C: Umm... Hi! I'll have a tall vanilla bean frappe w/ choclate chips. No whip cream.

A: Hey! I'll have a tall cotton candy frappe w/ whip cream.

D: I'll have a tall Iced vanilla latte please.

E: And for me I'll have a tall Double Chocolaty Chip Frappe w/ whip cream!

We told him our names and waited for our beverages. 5 minutes later he returned and winked at me. *Insert puking noise here* Thank goodness my friends didn't notice. I only smiled. We all sat down and waited until Ailet started speaking but that didn't happen. That's when I noticed I saw a long scribbled/jumbled of numbers. It said "_I would like meet up sometime. Call me at *insert random number*" _I finally decided i would speak up.

C: So... that guy at the cashier gave me his number.

I waited for the yelling to begin in

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

A&D&E: YAYYYYY!

C: Chill! I'm NOT calling him...DUH!

A&D&E: awwwwwww

C: AILET TELL US NOW! please!

A: FINE! I found this HUGE and affordable apartment in L.A so I bought it! All I need now is 3 best friends to live with me!

D: SIGN ME UP!

E: ME 2!

C: ME 3!

A&C&D&E: YAYYYYYYY!

Everyone looked at like we were crazy. Which we are. I'm not gonna lie. So I blushed from embrassment when all of a sudden all four of us yelled :

U MAD BRO?!

We left Starbucks running and dieing of laughter. If I was moving to L.A. with these guys my shyness must be evaporated in the next few months. I just have to tell my parents. I just hope they take this well...

**HELLO AGAIN MINECRAFT LUVERS! I'M HUNGRY! SO I DECIDED TO LEAVE IT HERE! LUV YOU GUYS! NO HOMO! NO CAPS FOR NO REASON! YAYYYY! I'LL INTRODUCE THE YOUTUBERS WHEN THE GIRLS ARRIVE IN L.A. SEE YOU GUYS SOON! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Moving 2 LA

**Hello minecraft luvers! Anyways, extra long chapter (I hope). Love you. No HOMO. BYE!**

After Ailet, Denisse, Elizabeth, and I ran out of Starbucks, we all decided to head back home. Ailet dropped me off being the best friend she was. But truthfully…. I was scared out of my mind. I needed to tell my mom and stepdad about me living in L.A. with my 3 best friends. I just didn't know how they would react.

I walked in my house to find my mother in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hey Cici, where did you go? You didn't leave anything for us to know where you are." She said. "Sorry. I thought I texted you I was at the mall with Ailet, Denisse, and Elizabeth." I replied. "Don't worry. Dinner will be done in like 20 or 30 minutes. I'll call you when it's done." She said. "Alrighty Mother." I mumbled.

'_Okay. Let's see…. I can be on YouTube for that time._' I thought to myself. I collapsed on my bed and grabbed my headphones. My favorite YouTuber of all time had to be Pewdiepie. HE IS AWESOME AND FUNNY! But my favorite minecraft YouTuber would have to be TheBajanCanadian. He's a good gamer, smart (sometimes), funny, sweet, and generous. I watched some of his pixelmon episodes even 2 hunger deens videos. I couldn't stop laughing when Mitch lost and wouldn't accept it.

"CIARA! TIME 4 DINNER!" My mom yelled. "COMING MOTHER!" I yelled in return. I walked downstairs to find my favorite food ever…. LASGANA AND MEATLOAF! I screamed in delight. "Thank you Mom!" I yelled. "Mhm..." She replied. After what seemed like forever of comforting silence I had enough courage to speak up. "Mom and Pa (that's what I call my stepdad) I wanted to ask you….. If I can move to L.A. with Ailet, Denisse, Elizabeth?" I said loud enough for them to hear. "I'm fine it. As long as your mother is okay with it." My stepdad replied. I was so shocked, surprised, and excited. "Fine….. I will miss you a lot. But that's what phones are for. Am I right?" She laughed. "I-I-I… THANK YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I yelled and screamed.

"I'm going to go call Ailet!" I calmly said. I heard a yes and an okay. I got my blue IPhone 5c and started dialing Ailet's number. I only remember my friends/ families/ food places numbers…. Yes I'm really weird don't judge.

(You know the drill… C: Ciara and A: Ailet)

A: Hey! What up?

C: The sky…

A: hahaha… so funny I forgot to laugh….. What did you want?

C: Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that… I'M MOVING TO L.A. WITH YOU GUYS!

A: FOR REALZ?

C: YUP! WHEN WE LEAVING?

A: 2 WEEKS. SO START SENDING YOUR STUFF TO THE ADDRESS I'M GOING TO TEXT YOU. K?

C: K. SEES YOU IN LIKE 2 DAYS. OR SOMETHING! BYE!

A: BYYYYEYYEYYEYEYEEEE!

(END OF CALL)

After the call I immediately started packing and putting away my stuff into boxes. I was way too excited to go to sleep. So I decided to watch YouTube and spend my useful time there. I watched practically everything from horror to minecraft. Then my phone beeped sending me a notification that "TheBajanCanadian" has uploaded a new video. I went back to YouTube and pressed on his new video. "Hey doods it's Mitch or TheBajanCanadian here. I just wanted to tell you guys that Team Crafted is moving to L.A. We hope to have some blah blah blah blah blah…." That was all I heard because I started looked at my phone's screen with a blank expression. I cannot believe THE TEAM CRAFTED WAS MOVING TO L.A.! I had to call my bff's on Skype right now!

Thankfully they were all online. They added me into a Skype call. They looked way too happy even for their own good…. I wonder what they are so happy about.

(E: Elizabeth, A: Ailet, D: Denisse, and C: Ciara)

E&A&D: HEY!

C: HI!

A: WHAT IS MY BFF SO HAPPY ABOUT?

C: I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR ALL 3 OF YOU!

They all blushed and looked slightly embarrassed. First time I've seen them like this…

C: I HAVE AN IDEA! WE ALL SAY WHAT'S GOING ON. DOES THAT SOUND GOOD?

E&A&D: YEAH

C: OK. 3….2…..1….GO!

A&C&D&E: MY FAVORITE MINECRAFT YOUTUBERS ARE MOVING TO L.A.!1

I was in utter shock… did my friends like minecraft too and never told me?

C: SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING MINECRAFT YOUTUBERS?

A: SINCE I SNEAKED UP BEHIND YOU ONCE….. I KINDA FELL IN LOVE WITH THE GAME FROM THERE…

D: MY BROTHER SHOWED ME DIFFERENT MINECRAFT YOUTUBERS… I FELL IN LOVE FROM THERE

E: I WAS LOOKING FOR COVER SONGS AND FELL UPON A MINECRAFT VIDEO. SO I THOUGHT TO MYSELF WHAT IN THE FUCKS NAME WAS MINECRAFT… I FELL IN LOVE WITH MINECRAFT…

C: OK…. FAVORITE YOUTUBER FROM TEAM CRAFTED?

A: UM…THE FLUFFY BACCA….. (I SAW HER FACE TURN RED LIKE A LOBSTER… IT WAS FUNNY...)

E: UM… THE ASTRONAUNT….. (SHE BLUSHED 2)

D: UM….. THE BUDDER KING…. (SHE BLUSHED SO MUCH, I THOUGHT HER HEAD WAS GOING 2 EXPLODE)

A: AND YOURS?

C: DO I HAVE 2?

E&A&D: Yes!

C: FINE! THE CANADIAN HAPPY? (I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks and sweat on my forehead)

A&D&E: awwwwwww! You would look so adorable together!

C: WHATEVER! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER! BYE!

A&D&E: BYE!

(END OF SKYPE CALL)

~2 WEEKS LATER~

I woke up early to catch my plane and double check most of my stuff is in my luggage. I said goodbye to my mom and my stepdad and made them breakfast. It was like I was running on pure adrenaline. It was fun cooking for my family before I left for L.A. The moment finally came when Ailet, Denisse, and Elizabeth came to my house to pick me up for our flight. We ran to Starbucks and got our usual coffee. We had about 10 minutes to find our terminal. It was hectic but after 5 to 6 minutes we finally made it our plane. On time for once in my life! Yay! We got first class tickets from our parents, so Ailet and I sat together while Elizabeth and Denisse sat together. My life just got a lot better than the hell I was in before.

I listened to my favorite singers and bands of all time. Ailet fell asleep while listening to Jerome and Mitch's new series of modded survival. Being the nice best friend I am, I turned off everything and put it in her carry-on. Only 2 hours left until we land…. I guess I should take a nap. But I didn't want to. I was still running on adrenaline and didn't want to do anything else but listen to music and look out the window. Even though I'm afraid of heights, it felt like I can touch the clouds and be in my happy place. Weird? Right?

I actually fell asleep…. But I didn't want to wake up. It was too peaceful. Then I felt a stinging sensation on my arm. FUCK THAT HURT! I woke up to see Ailet hovering over me saying we just landed. "BITCH YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME!" I yelled. "You wouldn't wake up. That's your fault."She instantly replied. "Whatever whore." I whispered quietly. "What did you call me?" Ailet asked while laughing. "NOTHING! ELIZABETH! DENISSE! I'M SCURRED!" I yelled running away from Ailet and hiding behind Denisse. We started laughing until our eyes weld up with tears. We've only been in L.A. for about 2 minutes and we are already acting like lunatics.

(Time skip to da house…. Cuz I can)

We finally got to our house with our moving trucks following close behind. This house was more like a freaking mansion! It had 2 floors, 14 bedrooms, a pool, and a bunch of balconies. THIS IS GOING TO AWESOME! I can't wait to get settled in. That's when I heard a bunch of splashing noises. I ran like hell to the pool outside, only to find 3 girls fully clothed in the pool splashing each other as if that were normal. "YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?!" I yelled. They stopped what they were doing with scared expressions on their faces. "NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" I yelled while jumping into the pool with them. But little did we know that we had an audience…..

**Hello minecraft luvers! Just wanted to say I'll be posting small/ longish chapters throughout this weekend. I also changed when Team Crafted and the girls meet. Trust me. When they meet you will go through a lot of FEELZ…. Anyways….. Luv you all! (No homo) and see you guys tomorrow! And leave a comment about what you thought of this chapter down below….. BYE!**


	5. OC list! MUST READ!

**Name:** **Rikishay Jones Age: 19**

**Would be Dating: Deadlox**

**Hair: Brown to Blonde curly Ombre Hair**

**Eye Color: Sea Blue Eyes**

**Prefers to Wear: Only wears jeans and shorts with t-shirts, sometimes with hoodies **

**Personality: Tomboy, Gamer, Strong, and Dislikes Girly Girls **

**Youtube: TehBudderZombi**

**Entry from: iloveBajanCanadian07 **

**Name: Melody Raven Age: 18**

**Would be Dating: Quentin (Ty was taken)**

**Hair: Black with red bangs and highlights **

**Eye Color: Light red that darkens when she is angry**

**Prefers 2 wear: Bright colors w/ geeky accessories **

**Personality: Shy, Talented (Singing and Art), Nerdy, Girly, and Sensitive**

**Entry from: Lightnina **

**Name: Mia Parker Age: 17 **

**WBD: Ian **

**Hair: Wavy black hair w/ golden tips**

**Eye Color: Blue and Gold **

**P2W: Tanktops w/ minecraft related stuff, black leggings, and black converse with cat ear headbands **

**Personality: Crazy, Random, Doesn't think before she speaks**

**Youtube: CatLuver4Dayzz**

**Entry from: BenjaGirl**

**Name: Kylee Flame Age: 19**

**WBD: Preston **

**Hair: Wavy brown hair with ocean blue bangs **

**Eye Color: Green with Hints of red **

**P2W: Shorts with studs and sports jersey shirts **

**Personality: Energentic, Athletic, Crazy, Tomboyish/ Girlish **

**Entry from: Lightnina **

**Name: Rosalia Zanetti Age: 18 **

**WBD: Rob (Woofless)**

**Hair: Bright Red Straight hair **

**Eye Color: Pale brown Eyes**

**P2W: Green hoodie, Grey Bow, Grey Shorts, and Green Vans**

**Personality: Laidback, calm, but likes the occassional WTF moment. Rarely gets annoyed but when she does all hell breaks loose. Enjoys cooking 4 herself , Sings, loves 2 swim, architecture (college), mild fear of spiders. **

**Entry From: Kaesworld **

**Name: Lexia Mortis (LEX-ee-ah MOR-tis)** WBD: Munching Brotato

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Tall, has shoulder-length black hair, sea blue eyes, and a black rose tattoo on her left shoulder. She wears a silver tank top with black sequins running across the middle. She also wears dark wash skinny jeans with a studded black leather belt. She prefers to wear black combat boots.**

**Personality: Tough and quiet. She doesn't like to talk about her past, and will grow hostile if asked about it. She is fiercely loyal to her friends. Once she makes friends with somebody, she will open up and laugh and talk more, but she still refuses to talk about her past. She also has some major trusting issues.**

**Background(in case you want to use it): Her mom and dad died in an oil refinery explosion in Alaska. She and her twin sister Mikae(mi-KAY) were taken care of by their older brother, Leonidas. There was a fire, and Leonidas was killed. Lexia and Mikae managed to live in the Alaska wilderness for a couple years, then they were found by a pack of wolves. Mikae left her sister to die after Lexia was mauled. Lexia was found by and taken care of by an elderly hunter. A few years later, he died. Lexia decided that she would come to LA to get a fresh start. She never wears bikinis so no one can see the scars on her stomach.**

Hello people! The real chapter 5 will be posted shortly after this! Stay tuned! luv you! bye! Kriskris12 i will add your character later on!


	6. Chapter 4: Making New Friends

**Ailet, Denisse, Elizabeth, and I were still swimmimg. I took a break and sat on the stairs watching my weirdo friends chase each other around. Anyways, I hear the backyard gate open, wondering who it was i turned around to see a group of girls that look around our age. "Hey! I'm Ciara! And you are?" I said. The girl with green/red eyes spoke up: "Hey! I'm Kylee." " I'm Lexia" the tallest girl said. "um... hi! i'm Rosalia but you call me that i put a hole in your head. Call me Rosa please." the girl with bright red hair said. "and I'm Melody!" another girl with really cool red eyes said. " AND I'M RIKISHAY JONES! BUT PLEASE CALL ME RIKI!" Riki screamed. Before we could do anything she jumped in the pool. Her friends and I just laugh. " And this is AILET, DENISSE, AND ELIZABETH!" i yelled over the girls extremely loud laughter. **

**" Anyways, you guys want to come inside? Since it's already like 10 at night?" Ailet asked nicely. There was an assorted yes's and sure's. Everyone went inside and dried off. **

**(You know the drill)**

**Ciara: So you guys want to play 20 questions?**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**Ailet: Riki you ask first!**

**Riki: okay! Do you guys like any video games?**

**Ciara: Yes all four of us do.**

**Everyone: Cool!**

**Ciara: What games do you guys play?**

**Melody: We play pretty much everything! But we play minecraft the most...**

**Ailet: Awesome! We actually play minecraft and we watch youtubers play minecraft and other video game walkthrough's. **

**Lexia: Who do you watch?**

**Elizabeth: MinecraftUniverse**

**Ailet: JeromeASF **

**Ciara: TheBajanCanadian**

**Denisse: SkyDoesMinecraft**

**Ciara: OH! BUT THERE'S THIS REALLY COOL GIRL MINECRAFT YOUTUBER THAT I WATCH! SHE'S AWESOME!**

**Kylee: Really? What's her Youtube name?**

**Ciara: TehBudderZombi. She is super cool!**

**Riki: Nice to know that my new neighbor is a big fan of mine...**

**Ciara: NOO! WAIT YOUR TEHBUDDERZOMBI?**

**Riki: Yes! **

**Ciara: OMG! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR VIDEOS!**

**Riki: Your fangirling... **

**Ciara: I'm so sorry! it's just that you deserve more subsricbers than you have now. **

**Riki: Thank you i really apperciate that!**

**Ailet: On with the show! Who is your favorite team crafted member?**

**Melody: Quentin**

**Kylee: Preston**

**Rosa: Woofless**

**Riki: Deadlox **

**Lexia: Munching Brotato**

**Denisse: That's awesome! **

**Ciara: I'm going to go get some soda. Hold on.**

**Everyone: Okay!**

**I walked to the kitchen to get my favorite soda of all time... DR. PEPPER! I only drink soda about twice a month. Don't judge me. Have you seen how much sugar there is in just ONE can of soda? ALOT! Once I got my soda i walked back to the living room and sat in my regular spot. Which is the one by the window. I don't know why I like that seat so much but I just do. Anyways, back to the conversation at hand...**

**Lexia: So you guys ever heard of minecon, or PAX, or mineorama? **

**Ciara: Yes! WE always wanted to go!**

**Riki: Cool! Now you guys can! Even though i only have 800 thousand fans... I GET TO GO TO ALL THOSE CONVENTIONS! plus i get to bring up to eight friends with me!**

**EVERYONE: YAY! WE ARE ALL GOING TO THE CONVENTIONS!**

**Riki: Yup. BUT... It's next month and we are going to these places in a private jet. So get 2 suitcases packed and ready! **

**Everyone: Okay! Goodnight!**

**After the group of girls left Ailet, Denisse, Elizabeth, and I went up to our rooms and fell asleep. I couldn't wait until we go back to Florida! I will see my mom again! I can't wait! After about ten minutes of talking to myself i finally feel asleep.**

**that is all for now! I will upload next tuesday if i get a chance! until then minecraft luvers! luv you bye!**


	7. Chapter 5: Airplanes, and Airports

~1 Month Later~

Ciara's POV:

I can't believe it has been 1 month since Ailet, Denisse, Elizabeth, and I have moved to L.A. It's been an awesome adventure with all the girls. Only last week we got kicked out of our local supermarket because we were cart racing in the aisle. Everyone still had fun. Riki told us to wear something nice on the airplane ride. She said something about we had to meet the Machinima people that let her come to the conventions. After that we had to go to hotel. And other stuff...

I was wearing a gray long sleeve crop top with a salmon color skater skirt and white converse high tops. My hair was in a fish tail braid with a white laced bow. Ailet was wearing a Batman crop top with a black skater skirt and yellow converse high tops. Her hair was in a messy bun with a yellow laced bow. Denisse was wearing a white Talk Is Cheap muscle t-shirt and black jeans and teal blue vans. She had her hair loose and curly. Elizabeth was wearing a purple short sleeved crop top with black high waisted shorts and purple vans. She had her hair in a half pony tail with a black laced bow.

After we were finished a limo came by the house to come pick the girls and I up. When I got to the airport all I saw was the STARBUCKS AT THE FRONT OF OUR GATE. I screamed "STARBUCKS! I MUST HAVE ME SOME OF DAT!". With that I got in the line and ordered everyone else drinks.

Everyone was talking and mingling around until our private jet was called. Once I sat down I was consumed by darkness. Until Ailet slapped me the FUCKING FACE AGAIN! We wrestled until I made her yell UNCLE! Which was fairly easy. I sat back on my chair and once again the relaxing darkness consumed me...

Small chappie for today but I hope all of you still enjoyed! I will this weekend if I don't get grounded... Anyways, I luv you guys! And peace out!


	8. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Hello Luvers! Just wanted to let you all know that I will be having exams at school for the next 2 weeks. I will try to upload after I get out from school but I forget please don't get upset. Hope you all understand. See you guys at the end of this chapter! Luv you guys!**

"Hey Ciara...It's time to wake up!" I heard Riki say. "Promise me food and I will get up." I mumbled back to Riki. "Fine! We will go get food after we settle in the hotel. But for now you have to wake up so we can meet with Machinima!" Riki yelled calmly but frustrated. "Okay. I'm up! And thanks for holding back Ailet. I know she loves to smack me." I said after stretching. "No problem! But we have to go so get your luggage's." Riki said while trying to get the others to wake up. I got the rest of my stuff before getting off the plane with everyone else. "Ciara! Hurry your ass up!" Ailet yelled at me. "Would you shut up if I buy you a Cotton Candy Frappe?" I asked Ailet. "YUSS! But I also want a cake pop!" Ailet replied. "Fine. Whatever will get you to stop screaming and making us look like complete fools." I said. I regretted saying that. The next minute Denisse was on Elizabeth's back, Melody and Rosa were singing at the top of their lungs, Lexia and Kylee were doing cartwheels and backflips. I literally love these girls to death... but sometimes they just to crazy. Then Riki and Melody were next to me singing "Fireflies from Owl City". I completely gave up and started singing. I blushed every time someone stared at me.

"RIKI! WE ARE WE SUPPOSED MEET THE PEOPLE FROM THAT COMPANY OR WHATEVER!" Lexia shouted like there was no tomorrow. "Girl! Don't scream at me! We are supposed meet them at the hotel. All of us have to take a taxi." Riki replied. " I'm sorry mommy! It ever happen again!" Lexia said in a cute baby voice. I looked at the rest of the group who were looking between Lexia and Riki trying their best not to laugh. Riki has her poker face on, while Lexia had her puppy dog face on. About 5 seconds at staring each other the girls and I cracked up and started laughing. Being the only motherly figure in the group besides Riki, I flagged down two different taxi's. One was a van and the other was a normal taxi. "Since their is 9 girls. 5 girls can go in the van and 4 girls will go in the taxi. So pick your car. And HURRY THE HELL UP! I'M HUNGRY! Okay?" I said. I heard multiple yes' and whatever's. In the van was: Denisse, Rosa, Elizabeth, Melody, and Lexia. In the taxi was: Ailet, Riki, Kylee, and I.

**~SKIP CAR RIDE CAUSE I'M A BOSS!~**

When we got to our destination all we could see was this colossal convention and right next to it a HUGE hotel with a really fancy name. We got our stuff and entered the lobby of the hotel. Everyone was just staring at how beautiful and fancy this place looked. I got over it quickly. "Riki! Were are the people?!" I whispered/screamed. "Um... I'll call them. Hold on." Riki replied while dialing a number down. I walked to a sitting area somewhere in the lobby and started taking pictures of the place. "CIARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear Ailet yell. I stand up and walk towards the group with my luggage in tow. "I'm here! And Riki what happened?" I asked. "They had to do something urgent but the said that they already checked us in. Our room is on the top floor." Riki replied without hesitation. Riki and I went to the clerk's desk and told her our names. "Okay top floor! And if there's anything that bothers you please contact the manager or the front desk. Thank for choosing us your hotel and have a nice stay!" The clerk told us. I walked back to the group and gave each of them their key cards. We went in the elevator and waited until we got to the 45th floor (the top floor). We got out of the elevator and started heading down the hallway looking for our rooms. Elizabeth finally found it. Everyone rushed to her as she opened the door. We all stood their shocked. Everyone else walked in. We were greeted by a massive kitchen, 5 bedrooms with their own private bathroom, a living room, and dining room. Everyone had to share a room. The rooms were split up like this:

Kylee and Lexia

Denisse and Rosa

Elizabeth and Melody

Ailet and Riki and I

There was one room left so we just left our extra stuff that we didn't need in that room. "I'M GOING TO GO TAKE A WALK! I'LL BE BACK TO MAKE YOU GUYS FOOD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard an okay and left. I grabbed my iPhone, ear buds, and wallet. I went to the lobby and plugged in my ear buds. I listened to Pandora on a Bruno Mars station. I walked to a near by grocery store to buy the ingredients I needed to make my friends something to eat for dinner. I walked into the meat section grabbed two things of lean ground beef. I grabbed some lettuce and other spices. I walked back to the hotel as the song "When I Was Your Man" came on. A guy was in the elevator looking at his phone. He was kind of short with brown hair swooped to the side. I didn't realize I was singing until the guy looked up and said " You have a wonderful voice." His voice sounded so familiar, the last time I heard that voice was like 10 years ago. It couldn't be... "Preston? Is that really you?" I asked. He looked up, realization spreading across his face. "Ciara?!" He yelled before he pulled me a hug. I hugged back crying my eyes out. "Preston! It's really you! My favorite cousin I haven't seen since like 10 years ago!" I screamed. "It's been awhile, but yeah. Anyways what are you doing here in Orlando?" Preston asked. "I'm here for Minecon. One of my closest friends is a YouTuber. She invited me and some others to tag along!" I answered his question. "Really?! Cause I'm a YouTuber too!" Preston replied. "THAT'S AWESOME! Do you want to come over? I'm making lettuce wraps!" I asked nicely. "Sure! Just call me when it's done. I got to go visit my friends really quick." Preston said. "Okay. Just give me your number!" I said. Preston gave me his number and I gave him mine. We went our separate ways.

I walked in and was bombarded with questions. "CHILL THE FUCK OUT! I WENT FOR A WALK AND DECIDED TO COOK ALL YOU SOME DINNER!" I yelled over the chaos. "Okay but why are there tear stains on your face?" Melody asked. "I ran into my long lost cousin in the elevator." I replied. "YAY! THATS GREAT TO HEAR!" I heard Lexia scream. "He is coming over when the food is done! So all of you look nice or whatever you want." I said. All I heard next was doors being slammed and showers turning on. I guess it's time to cook! I thought to myself.

**HELLO AGAIN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED LATER ON NEXT WEEK! LUV YOU ALL! BYE LUVERS!**

**SO MUCH SPACE LEFT!**

**;P **


	9. Chapter 7: Wild Night

**Hello Luvers! I literally have nothing to say so let the story begin!**

**Ciara's POV **

Before the food was ready I got a text from my favorite cousin Preston!

Preston: Hey just wanted 2 ask if some of my friends can come over 2?

Ciara: Sure how many people? I want to make sure I have enough food.

Preston: Just Rob, Brayden, Matt, and Matt's GF. Is that ok?

Ciara: Yeah! Bring them over! I cooked for like 20 people anyway!

Preston: Okay! But when will da food be done! I'm STARVING! :P

Ciara: If you want you could head over already. I'm sure by the time you get here DA FOOD LOOTZ WILL BE DONEZ! :)

Preston: Coming over now. See you later sis! **(A/N: THEY REFER EACH OTHER AS BROTHER AND SISTER A LOT!)**

Ciara: Bye Broseph!

Preston: Really? Broseph?

Ciara: GET UP HERE NOW OR I WILL SAVE YOU NO FOOD! #LAVAMOBSTHESEDAYZZ

Preston: RUDE! But heading over now! Be there in like 10 minutes!

Ciara: Gosh! Fine! c u soon! bye bro!

I didn't another message from Preston. Good! He was getting annoying. Lulz! Anyways, I set up the dining room table with fresh lettuce and sauces with three different bowls of ground beef for the lettuce wraps. "GIRLS! HURRY UP! PRESTON AND COMPANY WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND!" I yelled. I didn't hear a reply so I just took some pictures of the table full of food and posted them all over Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Some of the girls we already sitting on the couch with jeans and sweaters on. I decided to change into some other clothes since mine were dirty with seasoning and I believe some cow blood. I changed into a black crop top with a rainbow tiger on it and grey jeans. I also put on my black combat boots, curled my hair and put on a grey bow. I looked cute as I can be wearing my favorite outfit in da world! I went back to the couch and sat waiting for Preston and his friends. I usually not good with new people. Neither is Melody.

I heard a couple impatient knocks at door and run at full speed. I open the door and found my cousin and his friends. They looked at me weird. I looked at Preston with a 'WTF didn't you tell them' face. Preston looked back at me with a 'I'M HUNGRY! TOO CARE AT THE MOMENT' face. I hugged my cousin and his friends. YOLO AM I RIGHT?! No? Okay. I moved aside for them to come in the hotel apartment. They gladly accepted. "GIRLS! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" I yelled. I heard some footsteps and the girls came into the dining room with us and took a seat. "Well guys and 1 girl, these are my best friends! Lexia, Ailet, Melody, Riki, Elizabeth, Denisse, Rosa, and Kylee!" I said as I point to each and everyone of them while saying their names. "Well girls, these are some of my closest friends. This is Matt, his girlfriend Catherine, Brayden and Rob." Preston said. I heard some giggles from the whole group. "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S EAT DIS MEAL!" I screamed. I grabbed some food and started eating while everyone was saying something about how their eardrums must have popped or something silly. I also saw Rob flirting with Rosa and Preston

**~Time Skip till after they leave. CUZ I CAN, PROBLEM?~**

It was only 9:45pm when Preston, Matt, Catherine, Rob, and Brayden left. The girls and I decided to watch a chick flick cuz it's like why the hell not? We chose on the movie "White Chicks". Apparently it was everyone's favorite movie. I was just on my phone getting updated on what we had to do tomorrow. It wasn't even like 5 minutes into the movie until we heard loud music from the room across from us. Great. (Note sarcasm.) And with that everyone went to their rooms and fell asleep.

***Dream Begins***

_I saw a little version of me when I was around the age of 7. I walked closer to see another little girl that looked kind of like me but a year younger. I sat down beside them and listened to them talk about new books or their friends. They both decided to play soccer in the front yard. _

This is getting way too familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I remember that it's my little sister Mia. I cried silently.

_A little Preston came up to us and he asked if he could play. Little me said sure cousin! The little Mia hugged her cousin. After an hour of playing, they sat down under a shady oak tree near the house. Little Preston accidently kicked the ball. Mia went to go get the soccer ball. Then all of a sudden a big black van appears out of nowhere and grabs her. I never saw my little sister again. Everything became a blur. _

***Dream Ends***

I woke up screaming and I was out of breath. Ailet and Riki woke up and ran to me, so did the other girls. "What happened I heard screaming!?" Melody asked. "Ailet the-the dream... it came back." I mumbled. Ailet looked utterly mortified. "What dream?" everyone asked at the same time. Looked at Ailet, and she looked at me. I finally nodded indicating for her to tell them. After she told them everyone was near tears.

I was going to tell them to go back to sleep but the music suddenly became louder. Everyone groaned. "How long has the music been playing?" I ask. "About 4 hours." Lexia replied. "I'm going to tell them they should keep it down." I said getting up and putting on my white converse high-tops and a black/golden hello kitty sweatshirt. "Are you sure? I could do it for you." Kylee asked. "No. I'll be fine! I'm just not really in the mood to go back to sleep. But you guys can, so go." I replied. I opened my front door and knocked on the door across from us.

The door opened suddenly with a drunken Jason behind it. "Hi!" He said. "Hey! I just wanted to tell you to SHUT THE FUCK UP! I needz my beauty sleep!" I said trying not to laugh. Jason however he just rolled his eyes and slammed the door in my face! 'OH HELL TO THE NAW! RUDE ASS JASON DID NOT JUST SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE!' I thought. I knocked forcefully, nothing happened. I FUCKING PUNCHED THE DOOR AND LEFT A DENT. YUSSS! MY LIFE IS ACCOMPLISHED! At that second I came face to face with the one and only Bajan Canadian. He asked him I wanted to come inside. I gladly accepted. "Hey Mitch. Do you know where or who I can the host of the party?" I asked. He laughed and pointed at the couch. I walk over only to see a already sleeping Adam.

"Great...No help at all!" I mumbled to myself. When I turned my attention away from the couch I see most of the party guests already passed out from to much drinking or something else. I walked up to the speakers and lowered the music to 25 instead of freaking 25 billion. I noticed a microphone on the floor and went to put it back on the stand when everyone starts saying "SING! SING! SING!". "Okay but will you all sleep or go back to your rooms after?" I asked. They yelled YES!

I decided to sing a very slow but upbeat song, so everyone would fall asleep. I choose the only song that meant so much to me: "Grenade" by Bruno Mars.

***Song Starts***

_Easy come, easy go_  
><em> That's just how you live, oh<em>  
><em> Take, take, take it all<em>  
><em> But you never give<em>  
><em> Should've known you was trouble<em>  
><em> From the first kiss<em>  
><em> Had your eyes wide open<em>  
><em> Why were they open?<em>

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
><em> Gave you all I had<em>  
><em> And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em> You tossed it in the trash, you did<em>  
><em> To give me all your love is all I ever asked<em>  
><em> 'Cause what you don't understand is...<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em> I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> Oh, I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em> Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em> Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em> But you won't do the same<em>

_ No, no, no, no_

_ Black, black, black and blue_  
><em> Beat me 'til I'm numb<em>  
><em> Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from<em>  
><em> Mad woman, bad woman<em>  
><em> That's just what you are<em>  
><em> Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<em>

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
><em> Gave you all I had<em>  
><em> And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em> You tossed it in the trash, yes you did<em>  
><em> To give me all your love is all I ever asked<em>  
><em> 'Cause what you don't understand is...<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em> I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> Oh, I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em> Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em> Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em> But you won't do the same<em>

_[Bridge:]_  
><em> If my body was on fire<em>  
><em> Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames<em>  
><em> You said you loved me, you're a liar<em>  
><em> 'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em> But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em> Oh, I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em> Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em> Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em> But you won't do the same<em>

_ No, you won't do the same_  
><em> You wouldn't do the same<em>  
><em> Oh, you'd never do the same<em>  
><em> Oh, no no no <em>

***Song Ends***

I sang with all of my emotions and soul. Almost everyone fell asleep or got up to go back to their hotel rooms. My friends were in the doorway recording me sing. They had tears in their eyes. They knew what the song meant for me. The song to me means I would do anything to get my sister back, any chance I will get I would immediately go for it.

I saw Preston on the floor with one beer in his left hand and a big pillow in the right. I was disturbed. You wonder why? BECAUSE HE WAS KISSING THE GOOD DAMN PILLOW! WITH TONGUE AND EVERYTHING! Once he saw me he smiled and left of the bottle and pillow and hugged me. I helped him to the extra bedroom and laid him down. He kissed me on my cheek and said thanks. (Cousinly Gesture)

I went back to the TC's hotel apartment and made sure everyone wasn't cold or throwing up. My OCD inside of me took over and before I knew it I was done cleaning the whole apartment in a matter of minutes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I let out a little scream. I turned around and saw Mitch chuckling. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY MITCH!" I whisper/yell. "Oh yes it was! Anyways, just wanted to tell you that you didn't need to clean up. I would've made the guys do it in the morning." Mitch said. "Don't worry! My OCD was taking over anyways. See you at Minecon!" I replied. "Hey um.. Can I get your number so we could meet up tomorrow?" He said before I was about to leave. "SURE!" I yelled. He laughed again and smiled. We swapped numbers and exchanged goodnights.

I went to bed thinking about Minecon and what would happen during this fun trip...

Once again the darkness consumed me but this time it didn't feel nice, It felt evil...

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED TOMORROW! YAY! LUV YOU GUYS AND TAKE CARE!**


	10. Chapter 8: HUGS 4 DAYZZ!

**Hello Minecrafters! Life has been tough lately for me. But that doesn't mean i'm going to let you guys down! Without further a due... I present the next chapter!**

** (the next morning) **

**Ciara's POV: **

I was having an awesome dream that my long lost cousin and I reunited, and I got to meet THE BAJANCANADIAN! That dream felt so real.

"Knock, Knock! It's Time for Minecon!" I heard a guy yell. 'Wait a second! That dream wasn't a dream! yay!' I think to myself.

I turn on my stomach and mumble into my pillow. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU WITH A FREAKING PILLOW STUCK TO YOUR FACE!" Preston yelled louder. I got out from my warm and cozy covers. Faced Preston and said "I SAID YOUR A FREAKING CACTUS FOR WAKING ME UP AT LIKE 8 IN THE MORNING!" And with that I threw a pillow to his face. The next few seconds were an all out pillow fight.

"Alright fine! Preston you win! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT SO I COULD GET DRESSED!" I screamed trying not to laugh. "Alright! But you need to make me food and give me hugs!" Preston said. "OKAY! NOW GET OUT! PLZ!" I demanded. With that he sighed and left my room. Two seconds later i realized Riki and Ailet were not in the room. 'Weird.' I thought.

I got dressed into a Mickey Mouse skater skirt, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket. I put on my red converse high-tops and let my hair loose so I can put on my red snap back that says: "BOSS" on the front and my name on the back. I grabbed my phone and looked through Instagram. I saw a picture of Preston with a weird looking mustache and hat on. I burst out laughing.

After my laughing fit I went outside my room only to find all of Team Crafted, My girls, and Preston's friends. They all sat at the table talking and laughing. I was going to sneak up on them until Ailet had to ruin the moment.

Ailet: Ciara! You look amazing! You never look like this back in L.A!

I heard a couple of whistles. I also saw Mitch and Preston giving the people who whistled death stares. That is very weird and awkward.

Thanks Ailet! Thanks for embarrassing me in front of like 15 YouTubers... And I thought your were nice! I blushed and gave her a death stare. She only smiled.

Ciara: Thanks Ailet! Anyways like a promised someone in this room I will go make breakfast.

I turned towards the kitchen but someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around. It was Preston. 'Dude! Really? i'm making you breakfast!' I thought to myself

Preston: And you also promised me a hug!

I look at Preston with a WTF face. He only laughs and I join in. I hug him and turn towards the others.

Ciara: NO MORE GOD DAMN HUGS! I'M OUT OF BUSINESS!

Before they react I do my derpy face and leave the dining room. I can hear laughing their asses off. I started making eggs, sausages, bacon, pancakes, and Cuban bread with butter.

**~After Breakfast... Cuz i'm Lazy!~**

Ian: DAMN! THIS GIRL CAN COOK!

Ciara: I AM A WOMAN! GET IT RIGHT OR YOU WON'T GET DINNER!

Ian and I have a stare down and we just crack up like we are very drunk. I notice Adam is not in the room.

Ciara: Anyways, where's Adam?

Mitch: He doesn't feel good. He came down a high fever. I THINK IT'S THE FLU!

Denisse: OMG! IS HE FEELING BETTER?

Mitch: I don't know. Go over and find out.

He smiled and chuckled lightly at Denisse. Denisse blushed HARDCORE.

Ciara: I will go with you

Denisse: Thank you. What suite Mitch?

Mitch: 323

Ciara: Thanks. Bye Everyone see you at MINECON!

Preston: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!

Preston came back into the living room and was acting like a complete moron. Literally.

Ciara: DENISSE AND I ARE GOING TO VISIT ADAM!

Preston: NOT WITHOUT HUG!

Ciara: Really Preston? I'LL SEE YOU SOON! GOSH!

Preston: GIVE ME A HUG OR I TACKLE YOU!

Ciara: NO PLZ! I FAN!

I ran over to Preston and gave him a bear hug. I squeezed really hard until he tapped out. I left him on the floor trying to breathe. Everyone around me was laughing really hard and with tears in their eyes. Denisse and I made it out of the suite without getting caught. Geez... Those people are lunatics. But so am I!

Denisse: Do you think Adam's going to be okay?

Ciara: Yes but you have to stay back. Are we clear?

Denisse: Why do I have to stay back and not you?

Ciara: Because I got the FLU twice in month. Now I don't sick being around people with the FLU. **(true story.)**

Denisse: Okay but I'll still go near him. Okay?

Ciara: Your funeral.

Denisse points at the dent mark on the door.

Denisse: Why is there a dent on the door?

I laughed and looked at the floor blushing a little bit.

Ciara: I punched the door because a very drunk Jason slammed the door in my face and wouldn't open the door again. So... yeah.

Denisse: Um. Good Girl! No one can tame you!

Ciara: I'M UNTAMABLE!

Denisse laughed and opened the door with the key card Mitch gave us. We walk in to see Adam looking very pale and sweaty.

Ciara: Adam? Are you up?

Adam: Who are you? And how did you get in here?

Denisse: We are a friend of Preston and Mitch. Mitch is also the one that gave us the key card to come and check up on you.

Adam: Okay... But I don't feel very good. What are your names?

Denisse: I'm Denisse

Ciara: And I'm Ciara. I was here yesterday cleaning up the suite. I'm also the one who sang for the horde of drunken people.

Adam:Um... Lol. But Denisse can you get me a garbage can please?

Denisse: No problem!

Denisse left to go find a trash can.

Adam: Denisse is cute...

I'm guessing he wondered out loud instead of his head. So I laughed and smiled.

Adam: I said that out loud didn't I?

Ciara: Don't worry. I won't tell! But you have to do me a favor in the future.

Adam: Deal!

Denisse: Here you go Adam!

Ciara: Adam it sucks that you can't go to Minecon but for lunch i'll come back here and make you some chicken soup. Does that sound good?

Adam: Yes but I want Denisse to come with you too.

Denisse and Adam both blushed and smiled. AWW...

Ciara: Denisse if you want you can stay and take care of Adam. We still have like 5 more days until Minecon is over.

Denisse: Okay! I'll see you later! Text or call me if anything happens. Ok?

Ciara: Yes. Mom.

I left the suite and was on my way to Minecon! I can't wait!

**Well Ladies... That's it for today! I will ****_TRY_**** to upload something tomorrow! Hopefully something happens and a****_ new character_**** is introduced! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU****_ BENJAGIRL! _**

**ANYWAYS...**

_**bYE!**_


	11. UPDATE TIME! PLZ READ!

So... Team Crafted is falling apart. But this story will stay the same. If anyone was wondering where the hell I've been: I've been sorting out new and also orginal stories for you guys! I will make this up to everyone! Tomorrow a new chapter WILL be uploaded! Let me know in the comments if anyone wants to read a teaser! (P.S. I'm thinking about changing my username...) LUV YOU NERDS! 


	12. Chapter 9: MINECON! or something

Hello people of the interwebs! I had a little bit of a writer's block for the past couple of days. I finally came up with this chapter! Hope you people have fun reading. See you at the end of the chapter!

**Denisse P.O.V: (NEW POINT OF VIEW!) **

Ciara thought it was good for Adam and I to be together, just in case Adam's health was getting worse. It's been 1 hour since Ciara left and Adam was sleeping. I decided to take pictures of Adam and send them to the girls. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and went to explore the rooms and other stuff. I walked around the rooms but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "THUMP!" I hear something heavy fall. Concerned I ran towards Adam to see what happened. Adam apparently fell off the couch. I laughed as Adam just looked at me really annoyed.

Adam: What….. How did I fall off the couch?!

Denisse: Y-You f-fell off t-the couch in your sleep! Denisse couldn't stop laughing or smiling as Adam tried picking himself up off the floor.

Adam: Will you be a good girl and help me plz?

Denisse: *puts on serious face* No. Denisse walks over to the couch across from Adam.

Adam: Wow! I'm the sick one and you won't help me?

Denisse: *takes one step towards Adam* What's in it for me?

Adam: *blushes* Once I feel better I will take you to a fancy restaurant.

Denisse: *blushes hardcore* Deal! (Can anyone think of a ship name for Denisse and Adam? Thank you!)

**Ciara's P.O.V: **

I went back to the hotel room looking for all the YouTubers that were in my suite. It was really silent and all the lights were off. 'Maybe they left downstairs to the lobby' I thought to myself. When I passed the living room closet someone jumped out. I screamed and tackled the person. Punching him in the stomach twice and I left him breathing for air.

Person: Damn! Ciara remind me never to scare you again. I knew that voice! Mitch!

Ciara: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MITCH! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!

Mitch: I doubt that. He walks over to the light panel and turns the lights on.

Ciara: Mitch don't you ever underestimate me. I have pepper spray and a switchblade in my purse.

Mitch: Did anyone ever tell you that you hit like a guy?!

Ciara: Yes. Take Ailet for example.

Mitch: I don't want to know what you did to her.

Ciara: It's funny actually! I didn't leave her dead on the floor though!

Mitch: Never mind. You can tell me another time. Let's go to MINECON!

Ciara: You sound like a child. No lie.

Mitch: Well…. Maybe I like acting like child!

I laugh until my sides hurt. By this time we were already by the elevator. Mitch just acted like he didn't know me or that he was mad at me.

Ciara: MITCH! MITCH! MITCH! MITCH!

Mitch: WHAT!?

Ciara: hi.

Mitch: I QUIT!

Ciara: What do you quit Mitch?

Mitch: *raises an eyebrow* I don't know…..

Ciara: MITCH! MITCH! MITCH!

Mitch: Not again….. WHAT?!

Ciara: Carry me! PLZ!

Mitch: Why?

Ciara: I'm TIRED! PLZ!

Mitch: But you're wearing a skirt….

Ciara: Then….. PIGGY BACK RIDE!

Mitch: No.

Ciara: WELL THEN!

I put on a pouty face and cross my arms and ignore Mitch while we walk to the convention center. Mitch just laughs at how I look walking next to him.

Mitch: FINE!

Ciara: YAY!

Mitch gives me a piggy back ride until we see our group of friends who pretend not to see us. I say thanks to Mitch and jump on Preston's back. Scaring the crap out of him. Everyone laughs at his face.

Kylee: Nice one Cici!

Ciara: KYLEE! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT OR I WILL TACKLE YOU TO THE FLOOR AND RECORD EVERYTHING SO IT CAN GO ON YOUTUBE!

I tried so hard not to smile and laugh but Kylee was so surprised by my sudden outburst I couldn't take it and just laughed. Kylee laughed with me while everyone just kind of stared. But little by little everyone else joined in.

Rikki: ALL RIGHT EVERYONE BUDDY UP! EXCEPT TEAM CRAFTED AND OTHER YOUTUBERS!

Everyone: I don't wanna!

Ciara: You will if you don't to get punched in the several times like Mitchy over there.

I point to him and he is blushing a little bit.

Brayden: What did you do this time Mitch?

Mitch: Um….. NOTHING!

Ciara: He scared me so I punched him multiple times….

Everyone laughs except Mitch.

Ciara: I PICK KYLEE!

Ailet: I SEE HOW IT IS! I PICK… LEXIA!

Melody: ROSA!

Catherine: ELIZABETH! YOU ARE MINE FOR THE DAY!

Everyone squealed and partnered up and stuff.

Rikki: Now we shall enter MINECON! We then all skipped into the convention center.

**I will try to upload in the next 2 days. But since i'm sick i don't know how that's going to work out. Luv you all! and hope you laughed during this chapter. BenjaGirl... YOUR CHARACTER IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Update

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hey People! Just wanted to say strongIM SO SO SORRY!/strong I had a bunch of exams to do and personal problems but I promise Allof you that this upcoming weekend I will be doing a marathon of posting chapters for you guys! Once again strongIm SO SO SO DAMN SORRY!/strong I luv you all! /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~span style="text-decoration: underline;"emGamerGurlCiciem/span/p 


End file.
